


Finding Jordan

by ShinPyon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Aomine is making fun of Kagami and I love it, M/M, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinPyon/pseuds/ShinPyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let's have a little deal shall we? I'll sell you the Jordan-”</p><p>“How much!? Name the price!”</p><p>“You're going to approach a stranger and tell them, I am so damn in love with Aomine Daiki it hurts soooo baaaaad.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagami is crying inside. Is it really too much to desire something as beautiful as a pair of limited edition Jordan?</p><p>---</p><p>Oneshot for AoKaga Month<br/>Prompt 1: Price</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Jordan

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm kinda late for Day 1 and I'm really sorry but I hope you guys don't mind. ^_^  
> My works are always not beta'd so again, sorry for any grammatical mistake.
> 
> I got the prompt from Aokagamonth blog. This is going to be a real challenge for me but i'll try my very best! Fighto!
> 
> Prompt 1: Price

 

 

It is already noon and Kagami is starving to death he feels like he's gonna pass out any minute now. He skipped breakfast and now he plans to skip lunch too which is not in his vocabulary because Kagami Taiga never skips!

 

Not his classes, not their basketball practice, not his meals, and most definitely not the opportunity to buy the limited edition Jordan. The new edition is expensive compared to their other releases but he doesn't care, he wants it so he is gonna have it. He is willing to pay any price!

 

Nike isn't selling them online because they're sadists like that but the good news is selected stores all over the world will sell some pairs.

 

If that is considered good news.

 

_This is like finding Waldo Nike Jordan Edition! Yay!_

 

That's why sacrifices have to be made if he really wants his hands on the new pair of kicks before all hell breaks loose.

 

_Oh man, I need it so badly. Jordan is life!_

 

He carries on checking out stores in every corner of the town, even the unnecessary ones like Antiques shops because duuude some redhead is totally desperate, but it seems like fate is playing tricks on him or is just downright hating on him being if ever a store has one, they don't have his size.

 

Kagami becomes too frantic he even tries out a size that is obviously smaller he feels like the evil stepsister in Cinderella trying real hard to fit a shoe that is definitely not his!

 

The store owner could only anxiously stare at the silly guy glaring at the poor shoe on his hands maybe secretly begging the heavens, if only they could stretch it out. The owner even hides the scissors resting on the counter because you'll never know, he might cut his feet for the shoes to fit. After all he looks so damn hopeless. He thinks it's kinda funny but then he contemplates, holy crap please don't do that.

 

The redhead goes out of the store hungry, exasperated, and absolutely defeated. Hesitation crosses his mind as he ponders if he must continue his hunt.

 

He descends the street with heavy strides upset that luck is not on his side, not today. Then suddenly he sees it out of the corner of his eye, hidden in an alley is that one store he stumbled upon when he was looking for another limited edition last year. How could he forget!?

 

_Bingo baby._

 

Eyes shining with desire and hope he makes a turnabout. It is probably too early to admit defeat.

 

* * *

 

 

“If it isn't Bakagami. What can I do for you?”

 

“What are you doing here Aho?”

 

Aomine isn't surprised at all. He is without a doubt expecting Kagami any time that day. Kagami is a huge Nike Jordan obsessed freak that there is no way he wouldn't search for the latest pair of shoes. Well, Aomine is working at the store for that very reason.

 

Being a valued customer for as long as he could remember, Aomine has become acquainted with the owner of the store. The owner is a shoe collector himself and has a lot of connections to shoe dealers. He also told the bluenette that there are two pairs of the new Jordan coming next month. Aomine wasted no time and bargained that in exchange for a pair of the limited kicks he is willing to work for a week for free and still pay for the shoes.

 

After some persuading (and probably some thrown threats?) Aomine managed to convince the owner in some way (not because he is too persistent and intimidating, fyi the owner prioritizes his life over some limited edition Nike).

 

“Here for these?”

 

Aomine playfully holds up the shoes for the redhead to gawk at. Kagami's eyes widen because with just one look he could tell, the shoes are his size and he will do anything, yes yes _anything,_ to have them in his possession.

 

The tanned man has never seen Kagami move so fast before, stomping to the counter at which Aomine is proudly standing.

 

“Mm-mm. Not so fast.”

 

“Shut up Aomine! Take all my money keep the change! Now hand me my babies!”

 

Before Kagami's finger could even touch the shoes, Aomine holds the pair up away from his reach taking advantage of the fact that he is now 2 inches taller than the redhead.

 

“Sorry to have to break the news to you but.. I already bought them. These are mine.”

 

“I wish to speak to your manager and ask for another pair!”

 

“He is currently not in and I'm sad to inform you that this is the last pair, all Limited Edition Jordans are sold out Sir.”

 

“Bullcrap! I'll buy them to you then. Double the price! But... I uh... I'll pay half the amount today and the other next month, Okay? Ahomine! Please. Just this once!”

 

Ohohoho. Aomine Daiki hungers this a lot.

 

Kagami Taiga at his mercy.

 

“Hold your horses and let me think about it.”

 

Kagami's eyes glimmer with hope and anticipation as he leans back a little and watches the other man as he places the shoes on the top of the shelf. Aomine turns to face him again crossing his arms atop his chest looking as smug as ever.

 

“Let's have a little deal shall we? I'll sell you the Jordan-”

 

“Really!”

 

“But-”

 

“How much!? Name the price!”

 

“Can you zip that mouth and listen to me first! Come with me.”

 

He walks away from the counter and yanks Kagami's arm bringing him near the glass door. He looks outside and Kagami does the same. Aomine leans closer to him, his mouth only centimeters away from the other's ear. He could feel how Kagami begins to slightly fidget from the warmth of his breath ghosting his skin. _No_ he is _not_ doing it on _purpose_.

 

“You're going to approach a stranger and tell them, I am so damn in love with Aomine Daiki it hurts soooo baaaaad.”

 

Moving his head slightly away, Kagami turns bright red just by thinking about the very humiliating thing Aomine wants him to do but also because of some other things he would rather not focus on right now.

 

“Fuck you! No! I won't do it!”

 

“Okay then. Say farewell to your Jordan. You can go.”

 

Aomine turns on his heel but then Kagami stops him by swiftly clutching on his left arm.

 

“Wait.”

 

He stops but doesn't turn to face Kagami.

 

“I'm... Uh... Tch!! Why do you have to make life even harder for me!?”

 

Aomine smirks at the redhead's words for he knows that Kagami Taiga, no matter what he says, will always take up the challenge, whatever kind it is.

 

“Okay fine i'll do it you bastard I hate you so fucking much you know that! And you have to come with me!”

 

Kagami lets go of Aomine's arm ready to do whatever it is that he has to do.

 

_For the love of... The things I do for a pair of kicks!_

 

But on the other hand Aomine intentionally ignores him and goes back to the counter as if he isn't hearing anything.

 

“Hey! I said i'll do it!”

 

Being ignored is one thing he hates the most and he knows that the other man is deliberately neglecting him. He could only watch as Aomine Daiki reaches for the shoes on top of the shelf silently fuming because what the heck is wrong with him sometimes he's simply so hard to understand.

 

“I don't wanna see the tiger's wrath so I'm gonna stop now.”

 

Aomine begins to speak while the redhead remains silent this time both arms on his waist trying to hold the anger in. Aomine comes up to him holding the shoes he wanted so badly.

 

_The babies._

 

Kagami is crying inside. Is it really too much to desire something as beautiful as a pair of limited edition Jordan?

 

“Take them.”

 

Kagami looks up at him as if Aomine has grown another head but then raises a brow and proceeds to wear his casual resting bitch face.

 

“What's the catch now?”

 

Using his left hand he grabs Kagami's right hand and hooks the Jordan on it.

 

“Just take them cause they're yours anyway. There's the box on the shelf sir and you can get your money back, I don't need them.”

 

“Huh? Now you're giving these for free? Holy crap. You're emotionally unstable!”

 

Aomine laughs so hard he is actually tearing up. He smoothly takes a step forward closing the gap between their bodies as he encircles the redhead's waist with his left arm while bringing his right hand to brush away the hair from Kagami's forehead. Kagami watches him closely with surprised eyes utterly taken aback from the sudden contact but couldn't find the strength to do anything. He stands still waiting for whatever Aomine is planning to do. After a few seconds which seems like forever he could feel a pair of lips planted against his forehead.

 

“Happy Anniversary Taiga.”

 

 

 


End file.
